Howling Red
by TheHollowClown
Summary: Ruby had a tough time as a member of the White Fang. Now she's out and desires nothing more than to be a huntress. Luckily the headmaster of Beacon extends an invitation.


**I do not own RWBY...now stop asking.**

**Hey there. This story spooked around my mind since last week and I finally decided to get it on paper...well...hard drive to try and see how it works out. Though I first thought about a one-shot I decided to (maybe) make a whole story out of this one. I noticed that writing social interactions between characters isn't exactly my forte, I will however try to better myself in that aspect and storytelling in general seeing how I only just recently started. This chapter is just a quick introduction (Ruby getting into Beacon and so on) and I will try submitting bigger chapters in the future. I also haven't decided on a possible shipping yet.  
><strong>

**Critique, reviews and everything else will be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The airship flew over Vale, a small girl stood in front of one of the colossal windows. She couldn't be older than fifteen. She wore a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings complimenting her black hair which had red highlights and wore a red cloak to keep her faunus heritage hidden, further accentuating the silver eyes that shined through the darkness of the hood. She didn't like pinning down her ears, but she didn't want showing them around, not with humans hating the faunus as they did.<p>

Several weeks ago she had the luck to run into Roman Torchwick during a dust robbery which she successfully stopped. With this she somehow managed to impress the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin. After a short conversation he extended an invitation to let her into Beacon two years early. Of course Ruby did accept. She always wanted to become a huntress.

As she continued to stare out the window she couldn't help but notice a certain blonde menace trying to sneak up on her little sister.

''I know you're trying to assault me, Yang.'', Ruby said casually. ''I can smell you.''

Yang gave up a growl and jumped at Ruby, who simply stepped to the side letting her older sister run against the window.

''Oof, you're so mean.'', she whined while rubbing her nose.

''Of course I am'', she replied, ''I'm your sister after all.'' A huge grin showed on her face, partially exposing her sharp teeth. ''Also: stop growling. That's my forte.'', she added with a snicker.

''So my little baby sister is finally growing up, huh? And I see you're still pinning down your ears. You can't hide them forever you know?'', Yang noted. ''Sooner or later you have to come out of hiding, especially seeing how we will work in teams.''

Ruby gave out a loud sigh: ''I know, I know. I just don't want to be bullied like the rest of us. Especially with my past in mind. It wasn't exactly the most peaceful as you know. When somebody finds out it's all over.'' She looked down.

Yang saw a certain flicker of distress as usual when her sister reminisced the time she spent as a member of the White Fang. Back then she wanted to fight for equality, by the time she recognized the organization as brutal and ruthless however, it was too late. She had done the deeds.

With Ruby absolutely lost in her thoughts Yang managed to give her a bone crushing hug.

''Everything will be fine'', she said, ''you will see.''

''Thanks, sis.'' Ruby noted while coughing for air. ''Now please let me down before I faint.''

Both laughed.

As the airship began to land Ruby noticed a commotion. Apparently one of the passengers was motion sick and chucked up his breakfast in front of another newcomer.

A few moments later the vehicle had landed and everyone made room to let 'Vomit Boy', as he now was called, to the nearest trash bin.

''Wow, look at that.'', Ruby said in awe as she was standing before Beacon.

She then began hopping around the area staring at the other weapons like a maniac.

''You're so hopeless''; Yang exclaimed, ''it's just weapons you know?''

''JUST weapons?!'' Ruby couldn't hold it in anymore. ''These are extensions of ourselves, expressions of our creativity. It's like meeting new people..only much better!''

Yang sighed. ''Didn't you want to meet new friends? Go and meet them instead of adoring their weapons.''

''Well, at least I have you as a friend, right?'' Ruby asked.

A short moment after that Yang got surrounded by a group of people unknown to Ruby. ''Who's that?'' she asked.

''Oh that? These are kinda..my friends.'' She said as she drifted off letting a confused Ruby stare after her.

''What? What do I do now?'' She inhaled deeply and let it all out in a sigh.

A sudden dizziness beset her and she let herself fall backwards...only to ram into something.

The next thing she knew was being yelled at by someone.

''Oh you dolt! Do you know what you could've done?!'' the mysterious person clad in white shouted.

As she looked around there was dust in the air and the first thing she thought was ''Oh.''

Then she sneezed.

_BOOM_

The entire area shook. People were confused as to what was going on. They only heard someone yelling.

''Have you any idea how dangerous that was you insufferable dunce? You could've blown us off the site of the cliff!'' She exclaimed.

''I-I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean any of this butmysisterranoffwithherfriendsandleftmeallaloneandIdidnotknowhattodo.'' Ruby winced.

''What even..don't try to excuse your behaviour!''

At this time Ruby had enough and let her anger burst out: ''I said I'm sorry, Princess! What else do you want from me?''

Weiss began to yell again but was cut short when a black-haired girl with amber eyes and a bow on top of her head interrupted.

''You are Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world... '', she began.

''Finally some recogni...'', Weiss tried to say something, was cut off again though.

'' The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.'', she ended her sentence.

Schnee stormed off with a loud ''Hmpf!''.

The amber-eyed girl started to walk into the opposite direction but was hindered by Ruby in doing so, since the redhead wanted to express her gratitude.

''Ehm..I didn't really catch your name, but thank you.'' Ruby said.

''It's Blake.'' she told Ruby with an emotionless expression while eyeballing the petit girl in red.

''Well then. Hello Blake, I'm Ruby'', she said.

''Do I...know you?'' Blake asked.

''Uhm..uh..I don't think so?'', Ruby wasn't quite sure what to say.

Ruby began to open her mouth and ask something else but stopped due to noticing that Blake had already started walking off in before mentioned direction.

She sighed, ''Welcome to Beacon''.


End file.
